


(Fan Art) First Date

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to post fanart, but this drabble is based on the gorgeous artwork done by Gina (kimidakewooooo on Tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fan Art) First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Link to fanart. Check it out first. It's amazing!! There's also a link to the song which inspired GINA. Dare to have all three going at once and prepare to die of cs feels!!  
> http://kimidakewooooo.tumblr.com/post/95669909025/cs-slow-dancing-on-their-first-date-this

She hadn’t expected it to be like this. She hadn’t expected the intimacy and the romance. But she was in dire need of it.

Reaching their destination- the small wooden round table just outside the restaurant with the string lights hanging down the walls- it seemed like it was going to be on the dopey and corny romantic side, and Emma Swan didn’t do dopey or corny.

It was after the second bottle of red wine had been sat down that Killian had asked her for this dance. It was then that her ears pricked up at the classic tune playing softly from somewhere in the distance.

Emma looked up at him in quiet surprise. With only the tiniest bit of hesitation, she placed her hand in his outstretched one from across the table.

His eyes were glued on hers, a deep and burning blue. The intensity of that stare only quickened her heart and made her want to be that much closer to him.

Killian’s arm wrapped around her waist, holding her closely. Emma, in turn, tentatively placed her arms around his neck, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

“Emma, love?”

She looked up at him suddenly, curious as to what he was thinking.

A hint of a smile as he watched her closely. “What is this song?”

She swallowed hard, eyes blinking as the lyrics blurred in her mind.

“It’s called… ‘The Way You Look Tonight.’” She shook her head. “It’s a very old song. A classic.”

It was as if his gaze was swallowing her whole. Pulling her tighter against him, he took a moment to listen closely to the faint lyrics.

_Oh, but you’re lovely/ With your smile so warm/ And your cheeks so soft/ There is nothing for me but to love you/ Just the way you look tonight._

Those eyes were smoldering on her. __

“It’s perfect,” he told her with a quick smile, a flash of teeth that was devastating her heart. His hand came up to caress her cheek, watching as her eyes closed at the feel. “Your cheeks are so soft. And you are… so lovely, Emma.”

She opened her eyes and saw something magic staring back at her.

A little swipe of her tongue darted out over her lip.

“Thank you, Killian.”

His smile only grew. “Dance with me, love?”

Emma nodded, completely spellbound by the moment. 

She buried her face deep into that spot between his neck and his shoulder as they began to sway back and forth to Tony Bennett’s voice. She felt his hand glide lower, finding a spot on her backside.

Emma smiled into shoulder at his boldness. Her eyes fluttered closed as she thought about how comfortable he was in that move.

Her fingers glided up,up, up, until they reached the back of his head. She held him close, completely and utterly happy in this stupidly happy moment.

“Killian?” she murmured softly.

“Yes, love?” He didn’t pull back. He held her even tighter.

Emma sighed. “Thank you for this beautiful first date.”

His lips brushed softly against her cheek.

“Thank you, Emma.”


End file.
